Turkeyball
Turkeyball '(as known as 'Kebab Ultimate, The Kebab Defender or Kebab the Great) is a countryball located between Anatolia, Asia, East Thrace and Middle East. He is the brother of Azerbaijanball.Can't stand Greeceball, and other kebab removers. Referee between Europeans and Muslim countries. Hates when people call all Muslims as Kebab. He gives the reason Turkballs being kebab (Azerbaijanball, TRNCBall etc.). He, along with other Turkballs have the goal of forming Turan, which is the EU of nations which uses the languages in the Ural-Altaic language family which expands the union to even Estonia, Finland and Hungary , the Koreaballs and Mongoliaball. Of course to create glorious Turanball, Armeniaball, Georgiaball and Russiaball must be removed , a goal Turkeyball hopes to be achieving one day. Turkeyball secretly envies Iranball about his missiles and overall power in the Middle East but distances himself away from him. Turkeyball is often referred as "aggressive, quick-tempered and noisy." because of his actions towards many countryballs. It is shown that he has a soft side and fondness towards those who compliment about his war history. He uses "asdlaskdjfjskghaldgs" when he laughs. Which is randomly mashing the first or second line of letters on the keyboard. Turkeyball is tend to get nationalist so very fast and this is why he often jumps into arguments about the past. This can be seen in everything he says about Kurdistanball. Kurdistanball has to have a special mention here; Turkeyball 'HATES '''Kurdistanball. Turkeyball is not into EU but still has cities in Europe such as Edirne, Kırklareli, Tekirdağ. Because of this he has a trademark quote " Feels good to be European!".'' Family *Father: Ottomanball *Grandfather: Seljukball *Great great grandfather: Gokturkball *Brothers: Azerbaijanball *Son: TRNC Relations with other countryballs *Germanyball: ja wot you kebab plox *Greeceball: The most generic enemy, over one thousand years they have been fighting each other over Constantinople/Istanbul, they are now on Natoball and they supose to be "friends" but rivalry exists....They do form a temporary alliance in some occasions though. *Azerbaijanball: Best friends. They call each other "kardeşim" (qardaşım in Azerbaijani) which means "my brother". BROTHERS STRONK!! *Kazakhstanbrick, Krygyzstanball, Turkmenistanball, Uzbekistanball: They are from the same family so they are kebab too. *Armeniaball: Both are bitter rivals because of Armenian Genocide during and after WWI. Armeniaball Azerbaijanball aswell; whilst Turkeyball denies the genocide happened. Armeniaball is also one of the "true rivals" of Turkeyball. *Bosniaball: They had (and having) some similiar problems *cough*Serbiaball*cough* and both had serious mining accidents in the same year. This makes bıth countryballs sympathise each other and thus, forming a friendship. Bosniaball sometimes starts conflicts about how Ottomanball enslaved them but Turkeyball doesn't seem to make any comments about it. *Serbiaball: The main "Kebab Remover" enemy of Turkeyball. Serbiaball is Turkeyball's biggest enemy even though Turkeyball doesn't give a flying f*ck and ignores him. The accordion, the helping hand of Ottomanball and the ancestors of both countryballs are the main weapons of their arguments in the comics. *Kurdistanball: Who? Oh, that separatist. * Cyprusball: Turkeyball invaded and took almost half of it's clay to create TRNCball and now bullies Cyprusball to no end. * Russiaball: Supports Russiaball with its kebab and extra kebab and some fruits and diary products. In exchange he buys gas from him. But Turkeyball is also NATOball member * Crimeaball: WAS, IS AND FOREVER WILL BE OF TURKEY SINCE THE KHANATE!!!!!!!!!!! * Chinaball: Turkeyball sees Chinaball as an evildoer who eats things that give people nightmares. He also hates Chinaball because of the whole East Turkestan conflict. * South Koreaball: One of the rare country seen Turkey good (LONG STORY) * Australiaball and New Zealandball: Have got good relations over mutual hatred of UKball. * ISISball: In 2014 there was a claims about "Turkey and ISISball are bros" but after these news TurkeyBall sends arsenals to Iraqball and NATOball for remove ISIS. * Syriaball: Turkey has got very large syrian pieces. And...hmmmm...hmmm...That's it * EUball: Why yuo no love me? Quotes *"Lan" - is a slang word that you can use after a sentence. to represent anger. It is used to call on people too. *"Amk" - is short version of Amına koyayım or Amına koduğum(un) which means Fuck you and Fucking (off). * "OÇ" - is short version of Orospu çocuğu which means son of a bitch. * "Hassiktir!" - used in the places of "WTF!" * "sg" - is short version of Siktir git which means Fuck off. * ADSLJKŞEWJGVŞQEQKEŞJGVQEŞKJGA - turkish version of "HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE"'' '' Gallery Turkeyball.png 1904217 977937722223374 8822365361204903297 n.png 10690356 981866411830505 4654689852787662186 n.jpg 10635775 994903033860176 814759663689917632 n.jpg Turkey was big before.png Otomanoball II.png|Ottomanball TurkeyvsKurdistanagain.png Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png Turkey can't catch a break.png Things that Turkey never liked.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Smokes like a Turk.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Turkey is more Arab than Lebanon.png The Chain of Gib.png ErenPaşa.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Parenting.png Parenting.png What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png 017nOje.png Comic 11.jpg NigerComic2.png Cyprus is landloss.png Blanda Upp, Cyprus.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg Forever Alone.png The Chain of Gib.png Kantribolturk.jpg P1.png|Kebab is of angry P2.jpg|Kebab is no need rest p3.jpg|Kebab can into Yurop 10559897 514550045313093 5402243376056810938 n.png lFWrqDZ.png jH2D0sR.png 삼각관계.png *Turkey, Hindi & Rumi *100 Years of Rumbling Category:Transcontinental Category:Turkeyball Category:Turkey Category:Anatolia Category:Asia Category:Middle East Category:Kebab Category:İi/Iı Users